


Shut up, kiss me

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 6, Domestic Fluff, Ellie was tired, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nick was a big softie, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, and he took good care of his girlfriend, ellickweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 6: “Shut up and kiss me already.”Ellie was apart from Nick for the whole day, being borrowed over to the NSA for a case.Nick was being the big soft boyfriend he was to take good care of her when she came home exhausted.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Shut up, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some cute domestic Ellick fluff, don't we? ;)

Ellie walked out of the NSA building and took a deep breath, cool fresh fall air of DC filled her. She had been holed up in the NSA office for most of the day helping with an transnational case, her expertise being needed. 

Taking out her phone, she texted Nick while walking to her truck.

With the last text sent, Ellie started her car with a sweet smile on her face. She couldn't wait to be home with her boyfriend, even more so as her brain was tired and Nick promised a hug and food.

Luckily the drive back to their shared apartment wasn't too long, Ellie was home with a 15-minute drive. 

"I'm home babe" Ellie kicked off her shoes and placed her backpack down by the door and called for Nick.

Nick appeared from the kitchen, wearing a soft old cotton shirt and boxers.

"Hey baby, welcome home" He walked to Ellie with his arms open, ready to wrap her up.

Ellie walked straight into Nick's embrace and snaked her arms around his waist. Burying her head in Nick's shoulder, Ellie sighed and let the tension steep out of her muscles.

"Hmmm I missed you today" Nick dropped a kiss on the top of Ellie's head, inhaling her faint flowery shampoo scent.

"I missed you too" Ellie muttered, melting even more into Nick's warm and strong arms.

They stayed there wrapped up in each other for a while, swaying side to side slightly.

What caused them pulling back from the hug was Ellie's grumbling stomach. She blushed, hand swatting Nick's shoulder playfully as he laughed at that.

"Go change, I will reheat the food" 

"Can I get a kiss first?" Ellie pouted, looking up at Nick through her eyelashes. 

"How can I say no to you huh?" Nick teased, leaning down to capture Ellie's sweet lips with his.

Ellie changed into a shirt of Nick's, a large one that's long enough to reach her mid thigh. Forgoing any pants, she pulled her hair up into a messy top knot and walked back out to the living room.

Seeing Nick already had a movie pulled up on Netflix and plates of her favourite takeout food on the coffee table. Ellie swore everyday she just fell into love with Nick more and more.

"Haven't I told you I love seeing you in my clothes?" Nick teased, motioning Ellie over to the couch.

"You said it a few times before, not today tho" Ellie chuckled, gratefully accepting the place Nick fixed her as she sat down beside him.

The two agents ate their dinner while exchanging stories of their day. It was rare for them to spend a work day apart.

By the time when food were done and empty plates were tidied up, Ellie looked like she could fall asleep any second.

"El? You wanna go to bed?" Nick asked when he came back from the kitchen.

"Hmm no, come cuddle me" Ellie reached out and made grabby hands at Nick.

Nick's heart melted at this version of Ellie. Who knew the normally collected, smart, badass Special Agent Bishop was this cute and soft when she's home and sleepy.

"C'mere" Nick sat down on the couch and patted his lap, signalling Ellie to scoot over.

Ellie sighed contently when she curled up on Nick's lap, head pillowing on his shoulder. 

"One more movie?" Nick asked, a hand rubbing circles on Ellie's back.

"Paddington?" 

"McGee's twins really have that much influence?" Nick teased. They watched once with the twins while babysitting and it has became Ellie's favourite cartoon recently.

"Shut up you like it too"

Nick just shook his head fondly and kissed Ellie's forehead, settling in further into the couch.

Half way into the movie, Ellie suddenly spoke up.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" 

"Tell me a random fact?"

"Where does this come from?" Nick chuckled. Sometimes he found it a little bit hard to follow Ellie's thinking.

"It's called a random fact for a reason Nick"

"Okay, lemme think of one"

Ellie waited patiently, looking up to Nick and couldn't help but wonder how could he be this good-looking.

Nick cleared his throat after a moment, and looked into Ellie's eyes as he started to speak.

"Before we got together, I’ve dreamt of kissing you. What your lips would feel like. So soft as you moisten your lips. How I stop breathing when I know we are about to kiss. The way your breath hitches. Fighting to keep my eyes from closing so I can see the way you kiss. The feeling of your heart beating faster under my fingertips. The sigh that leaves me when your lips finally meet mine. No thoughts, no words needed, just the simple of touches to make me know that I will never forget your kiss."

Ellie wasn't expecting this and she's blushing furiously hearing Nick talking like this with his husky voice.

"Nick, **_Shut up and kiss me already._** "

"Your wish is my command, love"


End file.
